<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Order of the Thieves by blackmagicforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594501">Harry Potter and the Order of the Thieves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever'>blackmagicforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter AUs Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dobby (Harry Potter), BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF goblins, Bodyswap, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Letters, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Harry Potter, takes a long time but yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three weeks since Sirius’ death and Harry is at his limit. The only person who bothered talking to him was Luna Lovegood. Not a peep from his so called best friends. Not a single idea of the world outside Dursley’s prison.</p><p>But when Luna shows up in his room with Dobby clutching one hand, and a strange time turner in the other at midnight of the day before his birthday… Harry doesn’t think twice before taking the chance.</p><p>But, where did they go? Or better yet, when?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter AUs Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PT.1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>|<em><span class="u"><strong> CAST </strong></span></em>+<span class="u"></span><em><span class="u"><strong> GRAPHIC GALLERY </strong></span></em>|</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LUNA LOVEGOOD</strong>
</p><p><strong>[</strong> <em>saorise ronan</em> <strong>]</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HARRY POTTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[</strong> <em>daniel radcliffe</em> <strong>]</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HARRY &amp; LUNA</strong>
</p><p><strong>[</strong> <em>the freak &amp; the moon</em> <strong>]</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i fucking cried while doing the moodboards</p><p>DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO FIND SHIT FOR HARRY??? NEITHER DID I UNTIL TODAY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 00:00 30TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>00:00 30TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft crack alerted Harry of someone appearing behind him. He had his wand on his hand as he turned, and pointed. The subtle glowing tip of the wand came in between Luna Lovegood’s eyes, and Harry numbly recognized Dobby’s squeak of surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came,” his breathless voice lowered down to a whisper. He lowered his wand down at the same time that Luna pushed forward to hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, dummy.” Harry heard a smile in her voice, his arms circling awkwardly the blonde’s waist. His nose and cheek met one of the dirigible plums she had for earrings. “Dobby, could you please collect Harry’s things and shrink them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby’s resounding pop answered her. Soon enough, Harry had his trunk and other possessions inside his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry rasped out. He had gently untangled himself out of Luna’s embrace. Turning to her, he asked. “Do you have it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clinking sound came from a strange charm hanging from Luna’s wrist. It had strange engravings and it seemed like it shimmered without any light to shine on it. Luna merely smiled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy will not notice my disappearance until late August,” Luna murmured softly, “but by that time everything would be different, no?” she felt Harry nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear anything from Neville?” Harry whispered back, he twisted slightly and felt around for his familiar bond with Hedwig, “Hedwig is coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window of his small bedroom let the air in as the majestic looking owl entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, “Neville won’t be coming with us, although his grandmother is proud of the ministry stunt, she would never allow this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, “I suppose so,” he walked closer to her, “ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna unwrapped a thin golden chain from her wrist, it held the strange charm. As she placed the chain around Harry’s neck, (Dobby was holding onto him with Hedwig in her cage), Harry suddenly remembered when Hermione did the same thing two years ago to save Sirius. Luna scooted closer to him and had the chain around her neck as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for second year?” Luna asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to save Sirius.” Harry circled Luna’s waist tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna fiddled with the strange charm, and for a second the universe stopped. The charm glowed. And four souls joined with their younger ones from three years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 00:01 30TH, JULY 1992 | OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE | THE ROOKERY (LUNA’S ROOM)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>00:01 30TH, JULY 1992 | OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE | THE ROOKERY (LUNA’S ROOM)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The universe seemed to retrograde for a second, until it resume it’s course. Inside the room coloured light blue, in contrast, a young blonde haired girl gasped herself awake as she glowed faintly for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scanned the room with silver knowing eyes and down to her left wrist where a long thin golden chain with a strange charm hanging onto it glimmered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did it, she suppressed a smile as she laid back down on her bed, they came back. And this time, her Hogwarts years will not be horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 00:01 30TH, JULY 1992 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>00:01 30TH, JULY 1992 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lone boy woke up from what seemed to be a nightmare. But his bond with his owl and the house elf on the floor confirmed his thoughts. Luna’s plan worked. And now, the only thing he had to do was wait, and fix the future. He laid down, unknowingly glowing faintly. His scar also glowed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PART ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LETTERS</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>"</strong>Dear Luna,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours, Harry Potter<strong>"</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>═───────◇───────═</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 20:13 8TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>20:13 8TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Luna, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> How are you? Are your injuries healed? Is everything okay where you are? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Nor Hermione or Ron are answering to my letters, or sending some. I’m worried. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I wanted to write to you and apologize, it wasn’t my intention to put you in any kind of danger. Though, you already knew that, didn’t you? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Have you heard of Neville? Or, anyone really… All the letters I send by Hedwig seem to be ignored or tampered with, so I hope you don’t mind if I send this one via house elf. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> His name is Dobby, he’s my friend. I think you’ll like him. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I won’t take more of your time, have fun this summer Luna. At least, from the both of us, one of us will. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yours, Harry Potter </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 21:02 8TH, JULY 1996 | OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE | THE ROOKERY (KITCHEN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>21:02 8TH, JULY 1996 | OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE | THE ROOKERY (KITCHEN)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Harry, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> All my ailments are cured, do not worry about it. I feel like I’ll be okay. Not right now, but, one day. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Harry, I’m so sorry about Sirius. If it had been me… I’m here for you, remember that. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You are not alone. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I remember when I lost my mama, the pain never really leaves. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Harry James Potter, do not apologize! I chose to go with you, you did not force me! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And no, I haven’t heard of Neville. I just sent him an owl. Maybe he’ll answer it. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Your friend Dobby, I like him! He seems like he used to have nargles near him, but they disappeared. And no, I don’t mind. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hermione or Ron not sending you owls is weird. Do you think someone is blocking them? Also, congratulations in your heirships, Harry. You’re going to turn sixteen this summer, no? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Awaiting your reply, Luna </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 06:14 9TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>06:14 9TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Luna, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Heirships? What are those? Yes, I am turning sixteen in three weeks or so. I’m glad you’re safe and alright. I guess that you of all my friends would understand me, I’m still sorry. Did Neville get back to you? About someone blocking Hermione or Ron… Yeah, that must be it. They’re probably following Dumbledore’s orders. ‘For my own good’ probably. If they knew about the Dursleys…  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I need to go now, I have chores to do. I hope you have a good day today. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yours, Harry </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 12:06 9TH, JULY 1996 | OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE | THE ROOKERY (LUNA’S ROOM)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>12:06 9TH, JULY 1996 | OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE | THE ROOKERY (LUNA’S ROOM)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Good morning, Harry </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Did no one explain what Heirships are? I suppose not, well… As you probably know already, titles are very important in the wixen world. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> To explain Heirships you must know first a little bit of magical background that dates back to Merlin’s times. As you know, around those times magic was revered and both magical and non-magical beings lived amongst each other in harmony. Most wixen, that is, all magical beings, despite living with non-magicals, saw themselves above them. This lead them to form a kind of bureaucracy for themselves. They still abided by the king’s laws, but stayed in their own close knit circle. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> That was the skeleton of the ministry of today. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Much like the non-magical folk, the bureaucracy of the families evolved to what we have now in the Wizengamot. It’s a little bit archaic, if we go by what Hermione explained to me in one of our lessons in DA. We have the House of the Commons and the House of Lords. As you know, if you paid attention in your classes of muggle history… and yes, I double checked with Hermione about it back in DA days, the House of Lords are the ones that debate on passing bills, laws, and anything remotely important such as trials, extenorations, etc. Each House of Lords have seats, and there are three factions… although only two factions are the ones recognized. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Dark, Light, and Neutral. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Opscurum, Dilutus, and Aequus. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Of course, they don’t really use those terms in latin anymore. Back to the Houses with seats, in order to take a seat (or seats in plural) you must be a Lord of a House. Most of the House of Lords is composed by the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the Houses that were striked off that still had a Lord or Lady with seats, or just Pure Blooded Lords and Ladies. This is where it gets messy, but right below Lordships, you have Heirships. A Heir is the future Lord or Lady of the House should the previous Lord or Lady died or just passed the title down. Presumptive-Heirs are heirs that hold the Heir ring because they were chosen by the Lord or Lady of the House should there be no Blood Heirs to carry on the name. Presumptive-Lords/Ladies on the other hand, are Maybe-Heirs next in line for the title. Regency also includes the title of Presumptive-Lord/Lady. Usually children are given their Heir rings when they turn eleven to protect them. The Heir rings are always imbued with protection enchantments, much like the Lordship ring. You turning sixteen and being the last of your House automatically makes you eligible to take up the Lordship mantle for your House. Maybe you would be Presumptive-Lord of the House Black. Sorry, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The titles before ‘House of Black’ also say how much power it holds. Meaning, the longer it is, the most powerful and important. The Potter House is also a Noble House, not Ancient though. The Potter House used to be in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, that’s why they hold seats. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> The moment you turn sixteen, you should go to Gringotts and take an inheritance test to see. The goblins may be greedy and cunning, but at the right price they do anything… Even healing. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And about Neville, he says that his granny is proud of him. And that he healed from the Ministry just fine. He’s currently working on his greenhouse. Oh! I just remembered, he also got a new wand! He says it works amazing. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And about Hermione or Ron following orders… Harry, are you sure you’re going to be safe outside Hogwarts? With what you told me about your living arrangements… Do you think that your relatives will allow you to come live with me? Or maybe not, we don’t know each other very much. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And Harry, you need to stop apologizing for stuff you didn’t do! Stop carrying the guilt of others, learn to forgive yourself. Sirius death was never your fault. Not. Your. Fault. Understood? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hoping to hear that you’re safe, Luna </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hoo boy, i had to check and recheck and see all kinds of politics fics i've read to make all of this sense oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 13:34 9TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>13:34 9TH, JULY 1996 | DURSLEY’S PRISON | HARRY’S ROOM</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Luna,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I didn’t know anything about Houses or Lordships or Heirships. I didn’t know my family was a House and I had to take the mantle of Lord Potter. I don’t know anything! It’s like everyone is keeping all this information from me, as if I wouldn’t need it after I graduate! And how could I escape from the Dursley’s and the Order guards Dumbledore left outside my door? How could I get my Lordships and Heirships? I would love to stay and live with you this summer, Luna. But Dumbledore ordered me to stay with the Dursleys.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>With much to think about, Harry</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>